Saido-San (Side Three)
by Devil'sEyeAlchemist13
Summary: Okay, so maybe neither of their plans worked. But let's face it: Ichigo is one hard empire to take down. But what happens when two groups join together? With the Thousand Year Blood War going on, Kugo Ginjo and the other dead Fullbringers have the perfect opportunity to take revenge against Ichigo. But who are they going to get help from? The only other man Soul Society has faced..
1. Welcome to The Masquerade

**Saido-San : A Bleach fanfic**

**Summary: Okay, so maybe their plots DIDN'T work as well as they hoped they would. But people, come on, it's Ichigo. It's not happening when it's the world against you and your little group. Kugo Ginjo would like to change those odds around a little bit. Along with Kutsuzawa and Tsukishima, he plans to combine forces with the only enemy Soul Society hasn't killed yet: Sosuke Aizen. But the question is: will they be wiped out by their own war? Or by the war Soul Society has with the Quincies?**

**Reason for Rating: I'm a little worried about fight scenes, so it's T to be safe.**

**Note: Since Bleach is still ongoing (which I don't own, btw), we have to borrow some aspects from the manga and use them one way when Kubo actually was going to put them another way. I don't think this is how Bleach will go (although it would be funny if it did), but this is a speculation. In multiple chapters...I have long speculations. This starts at the end of Bleach Chapter 518 ( I think it's page 14)**

**And I'll try to do my normal chapter thing: Chapter title is the theme song of the chapter. If it's Japanese, it's the translation that counts.**

**God, this is long...let's begin.**

**-Welcome To The Masquerade (Thousand Foot Krutch)**

* * *

Kuukaku Shiba looked up at her Flower Crane cannon as it blasted Ichigo and the five Zero Division members into the sky. "If he doesn't go now, at the end of the next attack will be the end of Soul Society. We must let him go, even if that means that Uncle will be sad." She gave a solemn thought to herself before turning to her brother, Ganju, and three of his 'friends'. They were new, and _she _was the one who found them, so they might not be friends to her brother yet. "Come on! Go back to the Great Kuukaku Training Hall! You must help with the training! Don't forget that I saved you from Rukongai!"

The first of the friends snorted at her. "You're so patronizing..."

"I agree." The second friend chimed in. The third friend stayed silent; but he usually was, so this wasn't much of a surprise to Kuukaku.

"Put some spirit into it, Ganju." Kuukaku smiled. "In the next fight you'll have to join in, even if you cry and wail."

"Got it!" Ganju began to walk away, following his new 'friends' away to his sister's training hall. "Sorry about Kuukaku, guys. She's just...well, Kuukaku."

"No need, Ganju." The third friend said. "We've dealt with more troubling people before. Especially those with horrible acting skills..."

"My acting skills are fine!" The first friend complained.

"Then why did you say that I needed to pierce you with my Book of the End in order for your plan to work?"

"Because I'd be the closest to Ichigo!"

"But as soon as I cut you again, your acting 'skills' failed, because you called him 'Kurosaki' instead of 'Ichigo'. Inconsistancy is not the mark of a good actor, Ginjo."

"Please, just shut up, Tsukishima." The second man interrupted. "You're not helping."

"And you're being rude, Giriko." Tsukishima replied. "You should know better than to interrupt in a conversation that has nothing to do with you."

"Um, Tsukishma, he has right to be in the conversation. He was a part of Xcution!" Ginjo argued.

"Yes, but he didn't plot what we planning on doing, now did he?"

"Can all three of you stop arguing?" Ganju facepalmed. "You're giving me a headache. And I don't need a headache before training. Usually that comes afterwards from the amount of head trauma I get. Speaking of which, what are we training in today?"

"Speed techniques." Kugo said. "You need to learn how to use Fullbringer's high speed movement technique with Bringer Light."

"You got a name for that?"

"Not really..."

"You should make one."

"We'll work on that while you work on the actual technique."

* * *

"Like this?" Ganju moved from one side of the room to the other.

"Yes." Tsukishima nodded. "Now try running five laps around the room with that technique."

"Five!?"

"Yes, there are five letters in your name. First and last." Sticking his head back in his book, Tsukishima chuckled to himself. "Or would you rather square the number of letters in your name, first and last, which would be one hundred, and run a hundred laps with the technique instead?"

"I'll take the first option!"

"Smart choice." While reading, Tsukishima called out to Giriko and Ginjo. "Have you come up with any names for the technique?"

"Um..." Ginjo scratched his head.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Giriko?"

Kutsuzawa shook his head.

"Is that so? I have one, but I'm not going to say."

"Why not?" Ganju wheezed as he finished his third lap.

"Because I don't want to make them look like the idiots they are."

"We're right here, you know!" Kugo said bitterly.

"You are? I thought you would have run out by now asking 'Does anyone know where I can get some ramen'?"

"Oh really? Where'd ya get that, a book?"

"No, I got that from you."

"SHUT UP!" Kuukaku yelled at them from a distance. "I can hear you all the way in the house! If you're going to argue pointlessly, then be my guest, but be QUIETER!"

"Sorry..." Ginjo yelled back. "You were saying?"

"There...done..." Ganju was panting and dripping sweat like a wet dog.

"Tsukishima, how many laps did you make him run?" Ginjo put a hand on Ganju's back, who was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Five."

Ginjo sighed. "You're really out of shape, man. Five laps is nothing."

"WHAT?! THAT WAS NOTHING?!" Ganju exclaimed, coughing afterwards. "Need...water..."

Giriko handed him a bowl of water. "We usually can run about a hundred before we start slowing down, about three hundred before we're as bad as you. But you have to take into account that we're also running with injuries. You're running perfectly fine. So yes, that really is nothing."

Ginjo blinked at Kutsuzawa. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time."

"It's quite a rare occurrence." Shukuro agreed without looking up from his reading.

"...Weren't we talking about something else before?" Kugo thought.

"What to name the Fullbring high speed movement technique?"

"Oh yeah!...So, anyone got any ideas?"

Tsukishima gave a face saying _'Are you serious? You're a complete moron, Kugo Ginjo.' _

"Don't give me that face."

"Your warning is a little late there, Ramen Dude." Ganju said inbetween gulps of water.

"Why don't you go cool off outside?" Giriko suggested. "I think Tsukishima and Ginjo want to talk a little alone." Ganju took a barrel of water and rolled it out the door as he was still panting. Once he left, Giriko reached into a crack in the wall and pulled out a manilla folder. "So, his training is going well?"

"Somewhat," Ginjo sighed.

"For the record," Tsukishima added. "I call it Bringer Step."

Ginjo portrated one of the stupidest WTF faces Kubo had ever drawn. "You're kidding me, right? 'Bringer Step'?"

"It's simple and to the point."

"That's genius."

"I know it is. So," His eyes fixated on the picture of the man inside the manilla folder. "Who is this?"

"This is the man Ichigo faced in Karakura Town. He's currently locked away in the lowest level of Soul Society's prison institution, surrounded by most likely thousands of guards." Kugo said, face calm and serious. "He tried to overthrow the ruler of Soul Society. Came extremly close, too. But Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara proved to be too much at once for one man."

"How do you plan on getting to him, though? With the Vandenreich warring against the Soul Society, they're sure-"

"-To be in mass chaos. The Head Captain is dead, and Ichigo is away with the Zero Division. The First Division Headquarters is blown up, and Soul Society is in a wreck. Now would be the perfect time to try to retrieve him."

"So, we're going to sneak into Soul Society, access the First Division, head down into the prison and get this man out? Who says he'll cooperate with us?"

"All we want is to eliminate Ichigo Kurosaki. He can do what he pleases afterwards, so long as we aren't harmed by him. It takes a God to kill a God."

"When do we leave?"

"One week."

"So we train this...failure, until then?"

"Yes. Now, why don't we go get him?" The three men left the room, leaving on the table of the prisoner titled: Sosuke Aizen. (%)


	2. After Dark

**Saido-San: A Bleach fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Never have, never will.**

**-After Dark (Asian Kung-Fu Generation, 7th Bleach Opening)**

* * *

One week later...

"What do you mean, 'vacation'?!" Kuukaku angrily yelled at the three. "You've barely been here two weeks! Why do you need a vacation?!"

"We don't 'need' a vacation." Ginjo replied calmly. "We need to figure out a new way to train your brother. The normal way isn't working."

"Actually, that's not our normal way." Tsukishima corrected. "We'd need Jackie, Riruka and Yukio in order to train Ganju the 'normal' way. So technically, the improvised way isn't working."

"Shut up."

"I still don't get why going on a vacation will help you come up with a new way." Kuukaku sighed.

"We're not going on a vacation, Kuukaku." Ginjo repeated. "We're going to Rukon to see how others like him train. That way, we adjust our training to something suitable for him. After all, you want the boy to learn properly, right?"

"He's not a 'boy', he's a fullgrown man."

"That's neither here nor there." Tsukishima interrupted.

"Can you seriously stop talking?" Kugo turned to Tsukishima with a scowl on his face. Tsukishima smirked.

"Only if you can stop seriously making errors in your speech."

"Focus..." Giriko reminded them. Ginjo took a deep breath before continuing on.

"We'll be back in a few days." He smiled.

"...Fine." Kuukaku conceded. "I'll give you four days. That'll give Ganju a few days to recuperate as well." She began walking away. "Commence your vacation!" Those were her last words before entering the Great Kuukaku Training hall.

"And off to find Aizen." Ginjo sighed as the three men walked away.

* * *

"I know places after war are supposed to be quiet," Tsukishima commented. "But this place is a ghost town."

"Very punny." Giriko nodded.

Tsukishima wasn't kidding, though. Bloodied, battered, dead bodies lay everwhere, both of the Vandenreich and of Soul Society. The majority of the bulidings inside the Seireitei were reduced to a pile of rocks, and those that weren't sustained severe collateral damage, and were missing a few parts. Even the gates the guarded the outside of the Soul Society were dilapitaded or absolutely obliterated. The guards weren't there, either. No one was outside; Tsukishima assumed the majority were in the Fourth Division being healed, or the people who were inside were the few who didn't fight. The only buildings left standing were the headquarters of the 4th, 8th, 11th and 12th divisions.

"Now the only question is, which pile of smoking remains is the First Division..." Ginjo thought out loud.

"Wait, you're going to approach the Head Captain's squad that openly? I don't think you should-" Tsukishima was cut off.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is dead." Ginjo deadpanned.

"Yes, but don't you think Central 46 would've replaced the Head Captain in a time of _war?_" Tsukishima rebutted. "If you read all the files, and not just the ones pertaining to Sosuke Aizen, you'd know that the new Head Captain is former 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyouraku. You'd also know that 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohanna is dead, and that 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and 13th Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki are currently with Ichigo Kurosaki and the members of the Zero Division in the Royal Palace."

"You read way too much."

"You don't pay attention enough."

"I think someone's coming." Giriko shushed them, and in fact, there was someone headed their way. Two people, to be exact.

"This is such an ugly scene..."

"Yeah, well that's what happens in war, Yumichika." A bald man rebutted.

"Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, 3rd and 5th seats of the 11th Division, respectively." Tsukishima breathed.

"Hide!" Ginjo grabbed the other two from behind a rock and pulled them next to him as Yumichika and Ikkaku walked by. "Phew, that was close...next time, don't go on a 1000-word outburst about random members of the Soul Society that we could care less about!"

"Actually, it was 91 words." Kutsuzawa corrected.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Did you hear something?" Yumichika turned to the direction of the rock which the three men shrouded behind.

"Like what?"

"Like someone talking."

"...nope. I think your ears are still ringing." The two friends returned to the 4th Division barracks.

"...Am I the only one here who thinks they're more than friends?" Ginjo asked, only to be shunned by acidic glares from Tsukishima and Giriko. "Sorry I asked then..."

* * *

"So this is Muken?" Tsukishima pondered. "It looks empty." His voice echoed throughout the barren jet black halls, which were littered with skeletons and decaying bodies, and smelled to high Heaven with death. Muken was just a long row of prison cells, with no lights. The three Fullbringers used Bringer Light as their only guide down the halls of the deathly silent prison.

"Maybe that Aizen guy is dead..." Ginjo reconsidered. "I mean, wouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"Not if they bound his mouth shut." Kutsuzawa added.

"Again! Whose side are you on?!"

"Yours."

"Then start acting like it!"

"That's not any way to talk to Kutsuzawa." Tsukishima chided. "He is, after all, a member of Xcution, as you said."

"I really don't like you right now, Tsukishima."

"My, do we have in-fighting in this little bunch?" A mysterious deep voice said from a cell towards the end of Muken's halls. The voice promptly shut up the three men and their bickering. "I never said you couldn't speak, just don't argue with each other. That tends to ruin ideas, like poison to the roots of a plant."

_Cryptic speaking, check, _Ginjo thought. "Who and where are you?"

"I could ask the same thing."

_Annoying but simple retorts, check._

"I'm at the end of the hall. The other end; you entered in the middle, so walk backwards. Bring your two comrades as well."

_Omniscience, check. _Ginjo lead the way as they approached the incarcerate's cell. Once in front of the door, Kugo Ginjo posed a simple question to the man inside. "How do we open the door. We don't have the key."

"You have swords, do you not?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then cut the door down with your swords. Rather evident, wouldn't you agree?"

No one answered that question. Ginjo stepped back as Tsukishima released Book of the End and cut the door down in one, clean slice. "Are you Sosuke Aizen?" Tsukishima asked as the other half of the door fell off its hinges.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Aizen sat in a chair in the center of the room, bound to the chair by black bands, and it seemed unlikely that he should be able to hear them, let alone sense their presense, see them and be able to communicate with them. Soul Society's guard was lacking.

"Shukuro Tsukishima." Shukuro reverted his Fullbring back to it's sealed form of a plain bookmark, and slid it into his left sleeve. "The man with the eyepatch is Giriko Kutsuzawa."

"Are you the leader of your party?"

Rather than answering, Tsukishima made way for Ginjo. "That would be me." As soon as Aizen heard Ginjo's voice, Aizen was intrigued.

"Kugo Ginjo, the first Substitute Shinigami. It's been a while, has it not?"

"I'm not a Substitute anymore. I'm a Fullbringer, as are Kutsuzawa and Tsukishima." Ginjo summoned his Cross of Scaffold, and sliced the bondings off of Aizen. "So, what do you say to a little revenge?"

"A little revenge? To whom, exactly? There are few I could-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. Paralyzer

**Saido-San: A Bleach fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Never have, never will.**

**-Paralyzer (Finger Eleven)**

Aizen admired the group's imagination. Going after Ichigo Kurosaki? At a time like this? He had pondered an idea as such, but he soon realized after the Vandenreich Leader had visited him that it would be quite some time before he would ever lay eyes on that boy again. This might be his chance to try to get back at this boy; the only difference this time is that the pawns came to him, instead of him searching for the pawns.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen wanted to be sure Ginjo knew what he was getting into.

"Yes. Right now, he is in the Soul King's palace, along with Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai." Ginjo replied. "So we'd have to wait a little while. In the meantime, I was thinking that we might be able to eliminate a captain or two..."

"If you're going to insult him like that, at least make it more subtle."

"Would you shut up already Tsukishima?!"

"This is the man that singlehandedly took down the Gotei 13. The only things stopping him were Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo-"

"That is incorrect." Aizen interrupted. "Kisuke Urahara was the only problem." _Because that damn man does not know when to just die,_ he added mentally. "Ichigo Kurosaki would've been taken care of, had that man not stepped in my way."

"That's neither here nor there."

"Actually, it is here." Aizen corrected Tsukishima.

"No, it's not." Tsukishima brushed off Giriko's sigh and Ginjo's glare that read: _Don't even TRY correcting this guy. _"What matters is that you wouldn't be stopped if Ichigo wasn't around."

"This is-"

"Why don't we just get to the point and quit arguing before someone gets killed? I like that idea! How 'bout that, Giriko, you like that idea? Good! Let's move on now, shall we?" Ginjo butted in.

"Why move on? We were fine before." Tsukishima argued.

"I'm the leader, and I say it's time you move on."

"Since when I am _under_ you?"

"Since I'm the freaking LEADER!"

"We're equals."

"No we're not. You quit Xcution for no reason!"

"I didn't quit."

"YES YOU FREAKIN' DID!"

"Nope."

Before Ginjo could spout another angry response, a chuckle arose out of Aizen, who was displaying his usual smirk of arrogance for the world to see. "What's so funny?!"

"I think he's amuse-"

"Shut up."

"It's amusing to see that you fight so much, yet you're both capable of working together quite well when in terms of trying to fulfill a common goal." Aizen mused. "It's ironic; the three of you, who seem to enjoy in-fighting and rebellion against higher ranks, come to me, the man who killed those who did not follow his orders to a 't', for assistance in the same goal. Do you think that I'm going to follow your same logic this easily? Or are you trying to use me a war potential, like the Vandenreich leader wanted to? I can tell, by the way you haven't interrupted and/or corrected me that I'm right. I do not follow the suit of anyone else, but I do use others' ideas to my advantage to try to achieve my goals. I do not tolerate in-fighting among my subordiantes or my equals, you three being the former. And I most certainly will not be used just as a special ability that you can turn on and off at your whim. If anything, you would need me leading you in order for you to get anywhere near where you want to go. Order is what is key in order for you to succed during this war.

"And I'm not talking about the war between Soul Society and the Quincy rebels. I mean a war between all three sides in this case; the Fullbringers, the Shinigami and Humans, and the Quincies and Arrancars."

The three men stood silent.

"Yes, I consider you three to be underlings."

"We got you OUT. We are on par with you." Ginjo deadpanned. "At least, be grateful to us. That doesn't mean we want you to kiss our feet for it though; a sincere 'thank you' and your support would do. We didn't come here for you to work for us; we came here for you to work with us." He took a look around and saw a certain man missing from the room. "Speaking of 'us', where's Tsukishima?"

"I'm out here." He replied, poking his head in before rejoining the others. "I was looking for these." Tsukishima held a pair of folded black hakamas, a shihakusho, an obi and a white coat similar to a haori, minus a division symbol. "He might want them; probably a little comfier than a tight-fitting black outfit, am I right?"

"Since when did I agree to work with you three?" Aizen questioned.

"Since your monologue said so." Giriko said, saying the first thing he'd ever said since they arrived in Muken.

"I never said I would join you. I stated that if I were to hypothetically join, that I would lead you because you all have no idea of order, or if you do, you don't apply it one bit. I never expressly stated that I would lead or join you."

"Will you, though?" Ginjo repeated.

"You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"...Okay, maybe a little. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Right?"

"Yes, _desperate_ measures, not drastically ostentatious and utterly ridiculous measures." Aizen corrected. "Besides, I believe you're biting too far into a chunk of revenge, and you'll choke trying to swallow it."

"That's what we do. You took revenge, planted an orchard and ate EVERYTHING there." Tsukishima replied.

_I like this guy. He's bold._ Aizen thought. _I might actually want to make him in charge of them instead of Ginjo. Granted, Ginjo has more experience with the Soul Society than him, but he doesn't seem to take charge the way he does. But he has to lay off on corrected me; he sounds like an idiot doing so._

"I will join-"

Tsukishima and Ginjo high-fived.

"-on a few conditions."

Ginjo and Tsukishima thought the same thing. _We are screwed. We are royally screwed by God. What have we done to him? Why do we deserve this?_ (A/N: Because you tried to kill Ichigo, the main character).

"First, I'm in charge."

"I can work with that." Ginjo said.

"Second, I want you as second in command."

_Score!_

"Third, Tsukishima will be responsible for researching our targets."

"Alright then." Tsukishima agreed.

"And Kutsuzawa will be reconaissence."

Giriko nodded.

"Now, the first goal is to figure out which captains and lieutenants will be of most threat to us, and which ones will be ignored."

"One suggestion, Aizen." Ginjo interrupted. He pointed to the clothes Tsukishima was holding. "It might work a little better when fighting."

"This is true." Aizen took the clothes from Tsukishima. "Our first target to take out should either be Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyouraku, Kenpachi Zaraki or Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Why them?"

"Eliminate the healer, the new head captain, the only other war potential in Soul Society and the best scientist they have."


	4. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**A/N: Just to let y'all know, I'm going to try to incorporate canon elements as they're published. Which means the invasion currently just got ten times easier. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd be rich enough to create a FanFiction with an MA rating available. Yeah, because I feel your pain, people.**

**Saido-San (Side Three): A Bleach Fanfic**

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'em Up)- Fall Out Boy**

* * *

Ganju wiped the sweat off his brow as he set down the broom. The entire Great Kuukaku Training Hall had finally been dusted, by himself, and it was spotless. Except for the occasional hole in the wall, the building was perfect; all the shelves neat and tidy, the floors polished, the pests exterminated or banished, and certain rooms that were especially filthy before were given a fresh coat of paint. The cracks in all the walls had also been filled, but the holes were too big. Ganju would have to wait until someone came and repaired those before the building would be _completely_ perfect, but in his eyes, clean was good enough.

"Have you finished yet, Ganju-" Kuukaku stopped as she saw the shine in the main room. "Wow, now why can't you put this much work into everything you do?"

Ganju sweatdropped. "I'd exhaust myself to death if I did that, sis."

"What's wrong?" Kuukaku saw a bit of puzzlement and worry in her younger brother's eyes.

"...Well, there's something I found while sealing the cracks in the main room where I trained. You might want to see this." Ganju pointed to the wood table.

Kuukaku quickly grabbed the lost item; a manilla folder. She shuffled through all the papers quickly before stopping at one in particular.

"Aizen..." She breathed, before quickly shutting the folder.

"What?"

"Ganju, put that stuff away. We're going to pay a visit to someone important."

"Who?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

"Kuukaku!" Urahara smiled as the two siblings entered Shoten Urahara. "Haven't seen you in a long time! What brings you here?"

Kuukaku didn't return the same happiness Kisuke gave, and instead answered very seriously, "I have some very chilling news for the Soul Society." She held the manilla envelope out in front of her. "Take a look." She threw it on the table in front of her and took a seat next to Ganju.

Urahara hummed as he opened up the file, becoming less and less cheerful the more he examined the pages inside. He stopped and was taken aback at the picture of Sosuke Aizen. "Where was this?"

"Ganju found it in a crack in one of the walls in the Great Kuukaku Training Hall while cleaning. We had some guests over before-"

"Who?" Urahara asked urgently.

"What were their names...um...oh, Kugo Ginjo, Giriko Kutsuzawa and Shukuro Tsukishima. Why? Are they someone important?"

"Very." Urahara sighed. _This is a very big problem._ "Kugo Ginjo was the first Substitute Shinigami. He defected and was stripped of his powers, then became a Fullbringer and created Xcution."

"So why should we be worried?" Ganju interrupted.

"Kutsuzawa and Tsukishima are members of Xcution. After we found out they were after Ichigo Kurosaki, we sent Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki and Ikkaku Madarame to end their reign. Tsukishima was killed by Byakuya, Giriko by Kenpachi, and Ginjo by Ichigo. The motive of Xcution was to try to get Ginjo his powers back for questionable means. So, now that we know they're alive, they're most likely going to take revenge. Now, what do we know about the Soul Society?"

"Um, they're in the middle of a really big war?" Ganju had only one idea.

"They were slaughtered essentially in one fight. So with the kind of state the Soul Society is in, you would think it would be very easy to access, yes?"

"Yeah," Kuukaku agreed.

"So, would you think it would be fair to assume they've broken Aizen out?"

"Already?! But he's in the highest security prison in the Soul Society-!"

"Which is currently reduced to not much more than piles of rubble mixed with rotting flesh. It doesn't matter how high securities are; the Soul Society is much more concerned with treating the injured and preparing for the next strike than guarding a prison. Which is one reason I say they've broken Aizen out." Kisuke finished.

"What's your other reason?"

"I just received a Hell Butterfly this morning. Mayuri Kurotsuchi is dead. He was killed by four unidentified men who were slinking around the Seireitei."

* * *

"So who's next on the hit list, Aizen?" Tsukishima asked as he pulled his fullbring out of the lifeless corpse of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "I hear Captain Unohana is also dead."

"If not, she is in serious condition," Aizen said, gazing at the sky. "I don't sense her reiatsu anywhere, and what I can sense is simply an enraged and disheartened Kenpachi Zaraki. I don't believe it would be wise to approach him now. Nor would it be wise to attack Kyouraku directly; that would signal to the Soul Society that we want a war on our hands. Remember, we are trying to knock down the dominos one by one, not in a row."

"So, who should we go after next?" Ginjo questioned. He believed the whole point was to leave the Soul Society no choice but to form a horribly organized fighting force of every straggler left, and then leave them to be obliterated by the Vandenreich. Not to slowly disorganize the Soul Society bit by agonizing bit, leaving them crawling on their knees before swiftly decapitating and putting them out of their misery.

"The messenger force of the Soul Society."

"We're going to exterminate Hell Butterflies?"

"The Onmitsukidou; the Second Division," Aizen smiled. "She was the most arrogant of the captains who fought me in Karakura Town, next to Toshiro Hitsugaya. Soi Fang shall receive her 'just desserts' next." It was unfortunate, Aizen thought, that the Soul Society was always one step behind with all the genius they own. It surprised (and amused) him how they could ignore such signs.

"Are you sure?" Tsukishima inquired. "The Stealth Force is probably coming after us now; would it be wise to attack them?"

"Of course," Aizen turned to face him. "If you don't want the enemy getting the message, you kill the carrier pigeons, and then end the writer of such messages. Same process."


End file.
